


Fade Into You

by bechedor79



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechedor79/pseuds/bechedor79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Mischief and Mistletoe: A Sif/Loki Holiday Exchange 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ala/gifts).



> If I was a shadow and you were a street  
> The cobblestone midnight is where we first meet  
> Til the lights flickered out, we'd dance with the moon  
> Then I’d just fade into you  
> \--Fade Into You http://www.myspace.com/nashvillecast/music/songs/fade-into-you-89441770
> 
> The request included, "He's good with his tongue, but even he needs some guidance," but I only offered a certain rating so...here it is.


End file.
